Moonlight Magic Ronin Warrior Style
by shikonwishes
Summary: The Ronin Warriors face a new enemy that they cannot face on their own. Lady Kayura suggest that they look to the Sailor Scouts for help. Will the girls agree to help? Will new loves be found? Read to find out.


**Moonlight Magic Ronin Style**

Ch.1

Ryo was out on the balcony gaizing at the beautiful morining sky. Finally the fight with Tulpa is over and we can begin living normal lives. Little did he know that the sudden peace he felt was not be. Below him White Blaize played with yulie, who was pretending to be a ronin. He shook his head, that yulie he will be something when he grows up. Behind him the others Ronins started to stir.

All at once a strong sense of foreboeding took over Ryo. Why does it seem like we are almost through fighting and then a new threat comes into view. I Ryo of the wildfire along with other ronins will fight for the safety of this world and its people. Something tells me that we cannot face this evil alone and need the help of 5 other warriors. I have to tell the guys and hope they agree with me to go consult Lady Kygura and the Warlords for adivce on the matter at hand. I just hope that Mia and Yulie understand that this time they have to stay behind with no if,ands or buts.

"Ryo what are you thinking about?" asked Sage

"We need to prepare, I feel another battle on the horizion." he replyed

"We already beat Tulpa , he can't be back." Kento pointed out. "

True, but Ryo feelings are always right." said Cye

"I'm ready to face anything to protect the earth." shouted Rowin.

"We need to consult with Lady Kygura and The Warlords now." Ryo said calmly.

There was a flash of light; Lady Kygura and the Warlords greeted the Ronins.

"Your armours and powers will not be enough to combat this force ; however, we have other warriors who will stand and fight with you." she said . Before they could utter a word Schemect spoke. " Take these wands to the 5 female warriors and train them."

"Their leader might not look like she has what it take but appearacnces can be decieving ." Daisis added.

"Take the jewel of life and remember only the pure of heart can use it." Kale ordered. With that said Kygura opened a portal and bade them to enter it; as they entered their powers were restored to them. They landed with a thump in Toyko .

"Oww, couldn't we have landed on something soft." Complained Kento

"Quit whining, we have a emission to complete." Ryo stated

" I did land on something soft." said Rowin

"Then get off my back!" grumped Sage

"Aww, come on guys ther is no need to start fighting." sighed Cye

"How are we going to find the warriors if we don't who they are?" asked Rowin

Rowin's question would soon be answered. The sounds of a battle was filling the air and seemed to be coming from the park. "Ronins to arms!" called Ryo. In a blaze of color and light they suited up and went to the direction of the noise. The sailor scouts were in danger, none of their attacks were working.

"Lets attack all at once." said Amy

"Yeah, it can't fight all of us at the same time." said Serena. "Moon cosmic power, Mars power, Mercury power, Venus power, Jupiter power." The Youma screamed up but remained strong. It swung it claw right at Sailor Mars; she jumped shooting it with burning mandala. "Moon sceptor elemination." With an angry swipe the youma knocked Sailormoon off her feet . Just as she was about to hit a brick wall, an armored man caught her.

"You are safe now, don't worry." said Rowen

"Rock crusher!" said Kento

"Flare up now!" said Ryo as he spun his double bladed sword.

The youma turned into dust.

"Who are you?" asked the scouts

"We are the Ronin Warriors and we have come to ask you to help us save our worlds from a great evil."

"Why should we believe you." said Raye

"I had a preminition that somthing bad was going to happen and we could not fight it alone." said Ryo.

"Tell us more before we join you, how do we know that you are not the bad guys." said Lita

" Lady Kyra told us that you were the only ones who could and would help us." said Ryo

"She even gave me these wands for you." " If she belives in you , we do too." said Ryo

"The choice is yours to make, Let our worlds perish or fight with us to keep them safe ." said Ryo

"We will help, evil will not be allowed to take over the earth." said the scouts.

Later, they all got acquainted with each other.

"So you are from another part of Japan." said Mina

"Yes, only working together can we beat this new threat." said Ryo

"Lets go, where do we start?" asked Lita

"First we need to train you so that you can use your new powers." said Cye A flash of light covered the room.

"Are we late ?" asked Darien

"Yes, Serena would have been killed if Rowen hadn't saved her." snaped Raye

" Its not my fault, I had a hard time finding the sixth inner sailor scout." said Darien

"I'm Marianna otherwise known as Sailor Earth."

"Welcome to the scouts." said Serena

"We need to leave now." said Ryo With that said he pulled out a portal key. A swirling vortex appeared.

" Who gave you that?" asked Kento

" Lady Kygura gave it to me so we could return with the scouts." Ryo said.

"Wait, have I missed something." asked Darien

"Come on they need our help." said Mariana "Okay we'll go.'" said all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Luna and Artemis jumped on their charges shoulders as they stepped through the portal , they were relieved that this time they didn't fall.

"Its beautiful, where are we?" asked Serena

"This our home ." said Sage

"Where have you been and who are they?" asked Mia

"They are here to help us." said Ryo

"I'm glad there are more girls here now so I can have someone to talk to ." said Mia

" Oh, brother girly stuff!" said Kento

"Shut up Kento!" said Rowen

" "Yeah where are your manners." said Cye.

" Mia where is Yulie?" asked Ryo

" Don't worry Ryo he is off playing with White blaze in the back." answered Mia.

Mia, Raye , Amy , Lita, and Marianna went off to chat. Darien motioned for Serena to follow him. They walked inside and shut the door to the kitchen. Unknown to them Luna followed them without making a sound. Her attitude toward Darrien was about to change.

"Darien, I've missed you, why did it take so long."

"Marianna was not easy to find."

"Why did it take six months?"

"I had classes to attend along with studying for exams and searching from state to state."

"Okay, but you should have called me."

"I would have but like I said before there was no time."

"I'm sorry, Darrien." With that said she hugged him and was surprized that he didn't hug her back. "What is wrong, didn't you miss me?" Serena asked

"I did at first but everything changed when I met Marianna." Darrien said

"What about our future, Rini?" Asked Serena

"I'm no so sure that is our future; Setsuna said our future is what we make of it." said Darrien.

"Yes, that is true but you can mean that." Serena almost sobbed.

" I do and you need to find your own happines." Darrein said with a serious look.

"I though you loved me." said Serena as tear fell from her eye.

"I do and always will but our future is not determined yet." Darrien said as he embraced her.

"Okay, if you are happy then I am happy for you." said a sad Serena. as she gave him a last hug.

Luna could not believe her ears had Darrien lost his mind and why did Serena just give up without a fight. Then she remembered just how gentle and loving her charge was. Luna decided that she would comfort Serena the best she could and hope time would heal Serena's heart. She also wanted to find out more about Marianna. That girl just gave her weird vibes every time she was around her. It could have somthing to do with whoever this new enemy was. Luna would just have to keep her senses keen for now.

Serena left the kitchen and plopped on the sofa feel lost and alone for the very first time in her entire life. Luna jummped up in her lap and began to purr as Serena stroked her fur. Rowen came in with some pizzas and was having trouble carrying them.

"Somebody please help me." he said from behind the boxes.

"Here, let me help." said Serena as luna jumped quickly down.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to be covered in Pepperoni and cheese." Rowen said "Where are my manners, my name is Rowen Hashbisa."

"My name is Serena Tsukino."

"Oh, you're saliormoon, nice to meet you."

"Now I remember, you saved me from being injured." Sitting the Pizzas down on the counter he began to notice how sad she was. Rowen wanted to change that and decieded to ask her if she wanted to be friends.

Luna ran off to talk to Artemis about her suspicions about Marianna and what steps to take next. Where was he anyway. If she knew Artermis he would be either sleeping or trying to check things out as well. She wondered if he felt any bad vibes from Marianna too.

When the day ended everyone had made new friends and were ready to settle in for the night. Serena decided that it was best to keep the news of the breakup with Darrien to herself and not upset her friends. At least she had a new friend in Rowen, the thought of having someone to confide in made her feel much better.

Tommrow would begin the training for the Sailor scouts. They had less than 9 months to be ready for the new danger. This did not sit well with Ryo. He hoped that they would be ready when the time came to face the evil. Ryo slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about how tough the next few days would be for the girls.

Ch.2

Light flooded the room and caused angry shouts to fill the air.

"Ryo, its 5:30 in the morning!" said Rowen

"Yeah, have mercy I need my rest." Whined Kento

"I'd say you do with the way you snore all night long." said Sage

"Come on remember we have to train the girls today." said Cye

"Do i have to get up now?" asked a sleepy Yulie.

" No, Yulie you can go back to sleep if you want to mate. " said Cye . Yulie yawned and curled back in bed . Ryo went to make breakfast while the others got dressed. Rowen knocked on the girls door.

"Everyone wake up its time to train."

" Rowen its five-thirtry ." said a irate Mia

"I know but please wake the other girls up and then you can go back to bed."

"Okay, they won't like it." Downstairs the scouts and the Ronins sat at the table still half alseep. Ryo was the only one wide awake and ready to get down to business. After breakfast and showers the Ronins got to work on traing the scouts. The scouts made a little mistakes but they seemed to be picking up on the training pretty fast. Pretty soon 2 months flew bye and training got more intense as it went on. Ryo did change the starting time because the more rested they were the better they seemed to perform.

The enemy had been too quite the past few days but that would change soon enough. Everyone finally had some time off from training and went off do things on their own. Mia began to noitce that Rowen was spending a lot of time with Serena instead of hanging with the guys. She smiled there was no need to worry and she was happy that he had a best friend. Rowen decided to show Serena the sites of the city tommrow and he would take her to see the mountains if she wanted to go. They always told each other everything and were inseparable. That night he and Serena watched some movies in the den while the rest of the group went out clubing. Rowen smiled and thought to himself this feels so right being with Serena. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder which made him blush. It was midnight when Ryo and the others came home. Ryo motioned for them to be quite as they tiptoed by the couch.

"Aww, Rowen has found a girlfriend." said Sage

"You are right they do look sweet together." said Mia

" Lets not wake them." they all agreeded .

"But..." started Darrien as Rei cut him off.

"You have no say in this, I'm glad Serena found some else after the way you treated her." said Raye while blowing Darrien a Raspberry.

"Rei has a point, besides you have me." said Ma

"Cut it out, lets go to bed." said Amy. With that settled they all climbed the stairs and went to sleep.

Sunlight peeked through the clouds and gently shone on Rowen's face. Blinking he awoke to a beautiful sight. Serena was curled in his arms and had hers wrapped around him. He softly kissed her head as if to say thank you for a beautiful morning. He gently picked her up and walked outside. His whispers of Serena kissed her ears with every syllable of every word. "Mmm,Rowen how long have I slept."

"All night ." he said with a smile

" What a pretty sunrise, was that what you wanted me to see?" she asked

"Yes and I wanted to see your beautiful blue eyes." said Rowen. Serena snuggled closer to his chest and blushed from the closeness. He blushed too without her noticing him. He carried her back inside and they both made breakfast in the kitchen. Lita woke up to a nice smell and was glad it not a smell of burnt toast that Sage had made yesterday. Soon the whole house came alive with the sounds of water and sizziling breakfast foods. After breakfast , the traing sessions began again.

That night everyone sat around the den watcthing movies that Kento had picked out. "Kento, why did you pick out these movies?"

"Horror movies rock, are you scared Cye?"

"No, It's that they are just disgusting and why did you have to rent Jaws?." "Next time Sage is going to Pick out the movies."

"Where is Rowen?" asked Cye "I think he went out on a date with Serena." answered Ryo "Well he will just have to miss the movies." said Kento

"That is a good thing." said Cye as he looked through his fingers.

"Cye!" laughed Kento "Kento, can you let him be." said Amy

"Shhh! I can't hear the movie." groused Rei. With that said all talking ceased and everyone became engrossed in the movie. Gasps and frightened screams filled the room; arms wrapped around one another and then it was silent again.

Rowen hoped that Mia wouldn't mind him borrowing her car for the trip. The first part of their morining had been great. Rowen had shown Serena everything about the city of Toyama. They had a small bite at luch at a local eattery and got back in the car to finish their trip. The first three minutes of the car ride was in complete silence. Then without saying a word Serena reached for Rowen's hand and as if anwsering He put his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise."

"I like surprises ."

"We will be there in a few hours."

"Okay, I can't wait" The hours seemed to rush by like lightening. Rowen stopped the car and put on the parking brake.

"We are here."

Where is here?"

"Come with me , I 'll lead the way."

"Okay."

Rowen put Mia's keys in his pockets after locking the car. Then he and Serena made the long hike towards the moutains. Serena could'nt believe how pretty it was out here and that she hadn't klutzed out yet either. After what it seemed like forever they stopped to rest on a fallen log and have a light supper consisting of sandwiches, chips and 2 canteens of water.

"Serena are you ready to hike some more?"

"Yes I am; Rowen, are we almost there?"

"Yes, We will be there in less than 2 minutes."

Their trek ended at the top of a cliff overlooking a waterfall and the forest below. ( I know what you are thinking but this is not where Kento was found.) "Where are we?"

"This is my favorite place, I come here when I want to think or just be by myself."

"It's beautiful, Rowen thank you for sharing this place with me."

"What are friends for."

"Lets find a place to sit and watch the stars fo a while."

"Okay." Rowen then began showing the constilations to Serena and pointing out the star patterns than he knew.

"Look a shooting star."

"Ooh, lets make a wish."

"Already did, how about you ?"

"Me too; what did you wish for?"

"If I told you then it would'nt come true."

"Ok, you probably know what mine was for."

"To be loved?"

"How did you know?"

"I felt it."

"You mean the world to me , having you as friend is the best but I find myself falling for you ." "Me to, don't worry being together will not hurt our friendship and might even bring us closer together."

"I agree being with you just feels right." Rowen and Serena sat there looking at each other fo what seemed like an eternity or more. (actually a few minutes) Eyes closed, lips met and sounds of contement filled the forest. Serena leaned on Rowen's shoulder and happily sighed as his arms wrapped around her. Serena now knew that she had once again found love and hoped that it would last forever.

"I Love you Serena."

"I Love you too Rowen."

"Doesn't it seem that we are going a litte fast?"

"Maybe, but we have known each for a least six months."

" True, this does feel right and it will get better."

"Yeah, being with you is the best and I never wanna be away from you."

"Me to."

"Shouldn't we start back before the others worry."

"Lets sit just little more and then head back okay?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile, back at the Koshi house a bell sounded through the house. Shierks of fright and jumps could be heard also through the house.

"Aww guy, it is just the Take -out delivery man." chuckled Kento

"Pizza, three times in a week I may gag." moaned Rei

"Raye please be nice or do you not wanna eat." said Lita

"just kidding lets eat." laughed Rei

" Don't worry, Sage ordered the food and it is not Pizza." said Ryo reasuringly .


End file.
